Naruto The New Story
by Tsukiko-Ookami
Summary: Two kunoichi's village is attacked by Orochimaru and is later found by Kakashi who then takes them back to the Leaf Village as the only known survivors.In the Leaf Village they meet Naruto,Kiba,Sakura, and many more young ninja.
1. Trapped Kunai

Prologue

Two young kunoichi were protecting their village from a fearsome threat. With each passing blow the fight got more and more intense. There opponent was said to be the most fearsome ninja in the Sound Village.

"Tsukiko we have to hurry and get back to Kagegakure Village!..." said Mitsuko. "We have to warn Lord Kage!" agreed Tsukiko. Not knowing they were being watched by the foe they thought they defeated.

Chapter one  
Trapped Kunai

All of a sudden everything went black. Tsukiko awoke in a dazed state. "Damn it..." commented Mitsuko. The kunoichi were sitting in a dark dungeon. They were trapped.

"How did this happen?" asked Tsukiko. "Someone used a sleeping jutsu on us..." explained Mitsuko. "But the real question is who. Who did this and is Lord Kage OK." said Tsukiko. "That's not important now." stated Mitsuko. "What matters now is how we're gonna get out of here."

"Can't we just use a jutsu to get out?" asked Tsukiko. "I doubt it. There are chakra seals all over the place." pointed out Mitsuko. "...I guess we can try one thing..." said Mitsuko. "Really what?" asked Tsukiko. "...We could go demon but you remember how that went last time. But if we go demon the chakra seals will be negated by our demonic aura."

Tsukiko remembers how the whole going demon thing went last time. They lost complete control of themselves. "...We will have to only go half demon." said Mitsuko. "That way we can keep conscious about what we are doing." "Right!" responded Tsukiko.

They closed their eyes and concentrated on focusing there demonic chakra. "Mitsuko remember that when we come out of this state our bodies will be out of chakra. We will be at our limit so we have to be careful!" said Tsukiko.

Soon after the two young kunoichi started glowing with chakra. This is the state where they are most vulnerable. Mitsuko and Tsukiko gathered all their chakra into one hand. The two looked at each other and agreed not to use the Kage's special technique.

In that moment they knew which jutsu to use. "Twin Claw Jutsu!" screamed both of them. This jutsu is capable of destroying anything it comes in contact with. As it hit the wall it shattered and they were freed.

"OK we're out!" said Tsukiko. Mitsuko gasped then fell to one knee. "Mitsuko!" Tsukiko runs over to Mitsuko. "Are you OK?" "I have a sharp pain in my neck." said Mitsuko. "We gotta get out of here fast!" said Tsukiko.

The two kunoichi started running towards the dark forest. "Wait where are we?" asked Mitsuko. Tsukiko looks up into the night sky. "Based on the stars we seem to be in the Land of Fire." stated Tsukiko. All of a sudden the forest became hushed. The two kunoichi sensed danger approaching. "Tsukiko...Do you sense that...?" asked Mitsuko. They heard the rustling of bushes. Somebody was watching them.

"GET DOWN!" shouted Tsukiko. She runs over and tackled Mitsuko to the ground. They both looked at the tree behind them. There was blood dripping from the kunai. A tall man with dark hair walked out of the forest holding up a hand sign and he was laughing.

"Orochimaru you bastard!" said Tsukiko. Both girls try to lunge at Orochimaru but notice they are paralyzed. "Is this some sort of paralysis ninjutsu?" thought Mitsuko. They realized they were slowly being pulled into the kunai...


	2. The Release

Disclaimer: I do not own Kishimoto does

Chapter Two  
The Release

"Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai. I have a special S rank mission I can only entrust to you." said the third Hokage. "An S rank mission huh." said Kurenai. Kakashi calmly sitting on the windowsill reading make out paradise. "An S rank huh? You picked the right people for this mission Eh Kakashi?" said Guy. Kakashi did not acknowledge Guys remark. "Listen closely. The mission takes place in the Kagegakure Village which is southwest of here deep within the hidden leaf forest." said the third Hokage. Kakashi finally closed make out paradise. "We will head out as soon as possible." said Kakashi.

"Your late again Eh Kakashi." said Guy. "He was only late by two minutes." said Kurenai. "Lets get going." said Kakashi. They all dashed from the village entrance and into the forest.

The three jonin traveled for thirty-two hours until they finally got to the Kagegakure Village. It was completely decimated. "It's all completely destroyed what happened here?" said Guy. "It seems as though it happened a few hours ago." said Kurenai. Kakashi looks around the entrance. There may still be survivors. "Summoning Jutsu!" Kakashi summoned his ninja dog squad. "OK everybody. I want you to sniff around for any signs of survivors in and around the village." said Kakashi. "WOOF!" barked the dogs. "OK scatter!" All dogs ran off in separate directions.

A few miles from where he was summoned Pakkun found two suspicious objects then called Kakashi. A few minutes later Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke. "What is it Pakkun?" asked Kakashi. "I found two kunai but there is something strange about them..." said Pakkun. Kakashi looked down and notices something odd about the kunai. One was cloud white and the other was as black as night. "That's strange they are different colors from normal kunai." thought Kakashi.

He simultaneously picked up both kunai. He noticed something strange when they started glowing and burned his hands. He dropped the kunai and stepped back. "What the? What's going on?" said Kakashi. All of a sudden two young girls appeared in a flash of light. The two were surrounded by an oddly colored chakra.

He noticed there eyes were glowing with light. Suddenly the light from there eyes went to his hands and they were healed. Afterwards Mitsuko fell to the ground unconscious. "Mitsuko...!" Tsukiko called weakly. She tried to run over to Mitsuko but passed out Kakashi catching her so she wouldn't be hurt further.

"Kakashi what happened here?" asked Kurenai. "That doesn't matter we need to get them to the leaf village fast." said Kakashi. "What if they are enemy ninja?" stated Guy suspiciously. "Look at there headbands." Kakashi shot back. *The sign on their headbands is a shuriken with a Yin Yang sign in the middle* Kakashi called his ninja hounds to carry the girls to the Hidden Leaf Village.


	3. Meeting The Village

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does

Chapter Three  
Meeting The Village

"Hey this ones waking up!" said a medical ninja. "Get Lord Hokage!" said another. Mitsuko slowly opened her eyes. She was finally fully awake from her dazed state. She jumped not seeing her friend. "Wait where's Tsukiko?" yelled Mitsuko. "Calm down young ninja. Your friend is safe." said the third Hokage. Mitsuko stares questioningly. "...Your the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village right?" asked Mitsuko. "That I am." said the third Hokage. Mitsuko tries to get up but she has a sharp pain in her neck. "Careful, you shouldn't try to move around to much." Said a medical ninja. "...I guess I have no choice but to stay here, but tell me this what has become of Tsukiko? Where is she?" Mitsuko quietly demands.

"She is in the room next to us. She hasn't woken up yet." said a female medical ninja. "...Listen when the moon comes out open the blinds. The moonlight will help heal her chakra." said Mitsuko. Kakashi then walks in. "So awake already?" he said. "...I remember...You..." said Mitsuko.

Later that day the evening sun was just about to set. Kakashi and Mitsuko are talking. "You are the one who we healed...Aren't you?" asked Mitsuko. "Well yea but how you two did it without even making physical contact...It's odd..." said Kakashi. Mitsuko looks down.

That night the silent breeze shook the trees. All of a sudden Tsukiko started glowing. A few minutes later Tsukiko woke up in pain. Tsukiko was startled by her surroundings. She didn't know where she was. She tries to get up and run away but collapses and feels a sharp pain in her neck. "What is this? What have they done to me?" said Tsukiko.

Tsukiko finally makes it out of the building and notices she's being watched. She goes to grab a shuriken and notices she has no weapons. Just an oddly colored kunai around her neck. "They took all of my weapons but didn't take this?" she thought to herself. Out of know where Mitsuko started running towards Tsukiko. "So you were watching me. Mitsuko we have to get out of here!" said Tsukiko. "Tsukiko wait, their friends. Their here to help us." Stated Mitsuko.

A medical ninja comes running out of the hospital. "What are you doing out of the infirmary." A medical ninja says to Tsukiko. "Don't worry she's fine." assured Mitsuko.

The Third Hokage calls Kakashi into the room. "Yes Lord Hokage?" asked Kakashi. "I need you to ask the head of the Hyuuga clan if our new ninja can stay with them." Said the Third Hokage.

After the head of the Hyuuga clan agreed to let Mitsuko and Tsukiko stay with them they were moved into their new room. Hinata runs over to greet her new guests. (Tsukiko has the crimson fang marks on her cheeks and Mitsuko has Kyuubi cheek marks.) "Mitsuko has the same marks as Naruto and Tsukiko has the same marks as Kiba." Thought Hinata. "H-hi I'm Hinata, welcome to my home." "Thank you, we are very grateful." said Mitsuko.

The next day when the two girls were done getting settled the two went for a walk. "Its such a beautiful day." said Mitsuko. "Yea I didn't know it was so beautiful in the Hidden Leaf Village." said Tsukiko. "Its peaceful to…" said Mitsuko. All of a sudden the two former kunoichi heard loud laughter. "HA-HA, your never gonna catch me Iruka sensei!" shouted Naruto. "Naruto!" yelled Iruka. Then the young blonde haired boy ran into Mitsuko knocking her to the ground. "Hey watch it buddy!" yelled Naruto. When Mitsuko fell her hair moved away from her left eye revealing her Kitsunegan. As she made eye contact with Naruto she could see his past.

"S-sorry." Said Mitsuko. Naruto notices they are the new girls in the village. "Your in so much trouble Naruto!" yelled Iruka. "Oops gotta run." Said Naruto. He then ran off laughing. Mitsuko did you just do what I think you did?" asked Tsukiko. "What if I did? Its no longer a forbidden jutsu." said Mitsuko. "You got a point." Agreed Tsukiko.

"I will be right back." said Tsukiko. Tsukiko ran off towards the forest with Mitsuko fallowing. "Tsukiko whats wrong?" asked Mitsuko. "I sense something." Mitsuko knows exactly what Tsukiko is talking about.

The two kunoichi hear loud whimpering and see a cage with something in it. "Thats what you sensed. Its over there." pointed out Mitsuko. Tsukiko walked up to the cage. "Its not an it its a he." said Tsukiko. Tsukiko tries to calm the small white dog. They finally get the small white dog out of the cage and he starts licking Tsukiko. "Akamaru where are you boy?"yelled Kiba. "WOOf" barked Akamaru. Kiba then found him in the arms of two kunoichi. "Is he you dog?" asked Tsukiko looking up. She then notices the ninja in training.

"H-hi..." stuttered Tsukiko. "Uh hi. Im Kiba..." "She looks just like me." thought kiba. "Uh whats going on here?" Mitsuko teased Tsukiko. Tsukiko started blushing. Kiba looks at them questioningly.

"So what are you doing out here?" asked Tsukiko. "Im out here training to graduate from the ninja academy." explained Kiba. "Theres a ninja academy?" thought Mitsuko. "Thanks for telling gotta go now." said Mitsuko. Mitsuko walked away but Tsukiko stayed putt. Mitsuko came back and dragged Tsukiko home by the back of her shirt. "Come on!" yelled Mitsuko. "Fine." said Tsukiko.

Walking home the two started talking about the ninja they have met so far. "So that blonde haired kid-Naruto was it?-has gone through so much." said Mitsuko. "You only know that because you used Kitsunegan be accident." said Tsukiko. "So what, you like Kiba!" quietly yelled Mitsuko. "Well you like Naruto!" Tsukiko yelled back. The two stared at each other for a few more seconds then broke down laughing. Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata overheard the conversation but thought they were joking.


	4. The Academy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does

Chapter Four

The Academy

The next morning Mitsuko and Tsukiko went to the Hokage to ask about the ninja academy. "The ninja academy? It's right across from here. I will register you as soon as possible." Said the Hokage. "I will register them." said Iruka. "Thank you, I think we should now your name." said Tsukiko. "This is Iruka he will be one of your teachers." Said the Hokage. "Wait do you know a boy by the name of Naruto?" asked Mitsuko. "Yes he's a student of mine." Said Iruka. "Oh cool." Said Mitsuko. "Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga are also in my class." Stated Iruka. Tsukiko blushed at the thought of being in the same class as Kiba.

Walking home from seeing the Hokage, Tsukiko and Mitsuko started thinking about the academy. "We have to start our training all over again." Complained Mitsuko. "I know, but it wont be so bad. We had so much fun in the academy at our village." Said Tsukiko. "I guess its not gonna be so bad." Admitted Mitsuko who was thinking about Naruto

The next day Hinata waked Mitsuko and Tsukiko. "Please wake up, we have to get to the academy." Said Hinata. "Oh right! Mitsuko wake up!" said Tsukiko. Mitsuko had her head under her pillow. Tsukiko then through her pillow at Mitsuko. "OK OK, I'm up I'm up… " Groaned Mitsuko.

"OK class, today I'll be introducing some new students. Their names are Mitsuko Kitsune and Tsukiko Ookami." Explained Iruka. "This is Sakura Haruno. She's one of the top kunoichi in our class." Said Iruka. Mitsuko looks so only Tsukiko can hear. "She wont be for long." The two giggle quietly.

Sakura notice's how to herself and quiet Mitsuko is. "She's just like Sasuke…And I don't like it." Said Sakura's inner self. Tsukiko take their seats in the back now. As Tsukiko and Mitsuko passed Naruto and Kiba they blushed.

For the past hour the class was practicing their transformation jutsu. It finally became Naruto Uzumaki's turn. "I can't wait to see how good he is." Thought Mitsuko. As Naruto approached Iruka he prepared to transform. He did indeed transform but not into Iruka. "Ninja Center Fold!" Naruto transformed into a naked young lady. At the sight of this jutsu Iruka got a nosebleed and fainted. "…" Thought Mitsuko. Tsukiko put a hand on Mitsuko's shoulder. "I don't think he's all that good." Teased Tsukiko.

Later that day Mitsuko and Tsukiko are the last to leave the classroom besides Kiba. All of a sudden Tsukiko heard Akamaru whimper. He has a cut on his back paw. "Is

he ok?" asked Tsukiko as she walked up to Kiba. "Yea he just got a cut from yesterdays training." Said Kiba. "I can heal him for you." Offered Tsukiko. "Here we go again…" thought Mitsuko. "How can you heal him? Your just an academy student like me." Said Kiba. "In our old village we were Jonin and Medical Ninja." Explained Tsukiko.

Tsukiko focused her chakra into both her hands and placed them over Akamaru's wound. It took her a couple minutes but Akamaru's wound was healed. "Wow that's some pretty advanced stuff." Stated Kiba. "Thanks it takes a long time to learn this type of jutsu." Tsukiko blushed at the compliment. Mitsuko gets annoyed by the conversation. "Sorry to interrupt but we have to get going." Said Mitsuko. " OK see ya later." Said Kiba. The Two kunoichi waved goodbye as they walked home.


	5. The Bell Test

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned Naruto I do not. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Chapter Five

The Bell Test

A few months later it was finally time for the graduation test. "Ok now I'm going to place you into three man squads with the exception of Mitsuko and Tsukiko who will be placed in a two man squad." explained Iruka.

After all the students were assigned the their squads the class was dismissed. All the students went to eat lunch.

With Mitsuko

As Mitsuko left the class room she noticed Naruto acting strange. "What's with Naruto and Sasuke? Why are they acting so weird?" thought Mitsuko. As Sasuke walked away Naruto fallowed. Mitsuko quietly fallowed Naruto to see what he was up to.

Naruto sneaked up on Sasuke and attacked him. "…What's going on?" Mitsuko asked herself. Mitsuko runs over to see what's going on when Sasuke runs out the window. "Wait that isn't Sasuke." thought Mitsuko. She ran over to the window and found Sasuke tied up.

"…Is this some sort of game?" asked Mitsuko. Mitsuko walks over and takes the tape off of Sasuke's mouth. "No this isn't a game! Now please untie me." said Sasuke. "Ok…" Mitsuko untied Sasuke.

At that moment Sakura saw Sasuke and Mitsuko talking. "What's going on?" Sakura thought suspiciously. All of a sudden something hit Mitsuko knocking her into Sasuke. Both of them fell to the ground. "What the hell is she doing with my Sasuke!" Sakura thought angrily.

When Mitsuko noticed Sasuke fell on top of her they both started blushing. "Uh…Sorry are you ok?" asked Sasuke helping Mitsuko up. "Yea I'm fine." said Mitsuko.

With Tsukiko

Tsukiko was walking around where her and Mitsuko first found Akamaru stuck in the trap. "This is where I first met Kiba…" thought Tsukiko. Out of nowhere Tsukiko heard the rustling of leaves. Tsukiko pulled out a kunai and got into a defensive position.

"Calm down its me." said Kiba as he walked out of the bushes. "Woof." barked Akamaru. "Oh sorry. I'm still not used to being in the Leaf Village." Tsukiko explained with a sad look on her face.

"So what was your village like?" Kiba asked cautiously. Tsukiko looks up and smiles at the mention of her village. "The Kagegakure Village was always very peaceful. It's actually the oldest village in the nation. We didn't have any enemy's. Hardly anyone knew about it." explained Tsukiko. "But if your village had no enemy's why was it attacked?" asked Kiba. "I have know idea. Out of nowhere the Sound Village attacked us." said Tsukiko looking down. Kiba knew talking about her village was painful. "I know talking about your village must be hard but try to cheer up." said Kiba cheerfully. Tsukiko looked up at Kiba with a smile. "Thanks." said Tsukiko

"You must be hungry." stated Kiba. "No not really." explained Tsukiko. Then Tsukiko's stomach growled. "Ok just a little." said Tsukiko. Kiba laughed a little. "Fallow me." said Kiba helping Tsukiko up. The two started walking into town. "Where are we going?" asked Tsukiko. "Ichiraku's ramen. It's the best ramen shop in town." said Tsukiko.

At Ichiraku's

"Wow this place is so big…Do I smell ramen?" thought Mitsuko. "Hey Mitsuko." yelled Tsukiko walking over with Kiba. "…Where have you two been huh?" teased Mitsuko. They both blushed a little. The three walked into the restaurant and saw Naruto and Iruka sensei eating ramen.

"I'm stuffed. Thanks Iruka sensei." said Naruto. "!Naruto …" thought Mitsuko. "Ooh." teased Tsukiko. Mitsuko elbowed Tsukiko. "OW." said Tsukiko. "Hey it's you. Sorry about earlier." said Naruto as he saw the two girls. Mitsuko doesn't say anything and Tsukiko looks away. "Hey I just apologized why aren't you saying anything?" yelled Naruto. Mitsuko ran away surprised by the way Naruto spoke to her. "Good job you idiot! Mitsuko wait!" yelled Tsukiko.

"Good job Naruto." said Kiba. "What did I do? I just asked them a question!" yelled Naruto Defensively. "Sigh…Naruto when will you ever learn." thought Iruka.

In a Field

"Where's our sensei? He's late." said Mitsuko. "I don't know but I hope he gets here soon." said Tsukiko. Finally their new teacher arrived. "Sorry I'm late. I had to help Shikamaru. What a drag…" said Shikaku sensei.

"Shikaku your late." said Mitsuko. "It's sensei to you." said Shikaku sensei. "We haven't had a sensei since we were little. We were jonin in our last village." explained Tsukiko. "Well then it shouldn't be that hard for you to get these bells from me. You have until sundown." explained Shikaku sensei. "No problem we can get them in no time." said Mitsuko. "She sounds just like Naruto." thought Shikaku sensei.

"Ready…GO!" Shikaku jumped back and disappeared into the woods. "If it's a game of hide and seek this should be easy in the woods." said Tsukiko. The two girls bite their thumbs and use a summoning. "Summoning Jutsu!" yelled Tsukiko. A young wolf with a crescent moon on its forehead appeared. "Summoning Jutsu!" yelled Mitsuko. Another young animal appeared but this time it was a fox with a sun on its forehead. (The fox's name is Taiyo and the wolf's name is Mikazuki."

Tsukiko ran into the forest in search of their sensei. Taiyo started running after Tsukiko and Mikazuki but Mitsuko stopped him. "No Taiyo we have too stay in the light where we are strongest." said Mitsuko.

Mean While With Tsukiko And Mikazuki

"If you find sensei's scent we have to chase him into Mitsuko's genjutsu." explained Tsukiko. "Ok Tsukiko." said Mikazuki.

As they ran through the forest Mikazuki caught the scent of Shikaku sensei. "Tsukiko he's twenty feet to the right of us, hiding in that tree." said Mikazuki. "What is that wolf doing." thought Shikaku. (Only people pure of heart or people Taiyo and Mikazuki trusts can understand them. Also people who have had training with animals such as the Inuzuka clan can understand them.)

As Shikaku gets up to run he notice's Tsukiko was standing in front of him. "Found you Shikaku sensei." said Tsukiko. "Guess I have to run now, What a drag." thought Shikaku. As soon as he turns around to run he see's a wolf behind him. As Mikazuki and Tsukiko were about to attack they notice he was only a shadow clone. "Damn it. We lost him. Mikazuki you know what to do." said Tsukiko. At that moment Mikazuki howls signaling Taiyo.

With Mitsuko and Taiyo

"You hear that Taiyo? You know what to do." said Mitsuko. Taiyo than opened his eyes enabling him to see everything in the vicinity.

At that moment Shikaku ran into the field and was blinded by the light coming from Taiyo's eyes. "Tsukiko now! While he's distracted!" yelled Mitsuko. Al of a sudden Tsukiko appeared behind Shikaku and snached the bells and the test was over…


End file.
